Fresh Eyes
by r x a r e
Summary: A lie detector is placed mysteriously on Sasuke's desk. He decides to use it on something useful, since he thinks it was fate. A rumour spreads around that Hinata likes Naruto. So, Sasuke uses the lie detector on Hinata to see if that's true. The truth is revealed and it's gobsmacking.


_Fresh Eyes_

 _A one-shot SasuHina fanfic._

 _I also do not own this picture._

* * *

"Karin gave me some spicy information! She told me Hinata likes Naruto." A random school girl squealed.

"This will make us popular!" Replied her daydreaming friend.

"Mm, I know right."

..

.

Sasuke stared at a small machine that sat relaxed on his wobbly desk. 'Lie Detector' was written in caps all over the front. A swirly cord was connected to the side that had a ring lying lazily at the end.

But how did it get there? It must've been fate, after all, it landed on HIS desk. Sasuke decided that if it were fate that brought them together, then something had to be discovered.

Suddenly, the doors swished open as the school bell rang. And in a nano-second, a huge herd of elephants (that we now call children) came stumbling into their seats.

The annoying blond Uzumaki casually came walking in with the shy Hyuuga following behind.

"Hinata likes Naruto!" A group of cruel girls cried, pointing at the blushing heiress. "Why would you want to love an animal?!" Their laughs grew louder, and before she knew it, everyone in the room expect Sasuke, Naruto and herself were giggling.

"Hinata." The Uchiha said in a very stern voice. "Come to the front."

Hinata's head jerked upwards. "Okay, Sasuke." She replied as she made her way to the front.

Once she reached the front, she was told to sit down on a seat near the table. And with no sweat, Hinata did what she was told.

Sasuke shoved the Lie Detector in front of her face roughly.

"Sit down, Sasuke! You're not the teacher!" Shouted a boy full of jealousy.

Sasuke glared at him evilly, his eyes flashing red.

The class watched intensively, hoping a dramatic fight would break out between the two glaring boys. But sadly, it never happened.

Sasuke put a small ring on her right index finger that had the cord attached to it.

"Oh, my god! Sasuke's proposing infront of Naruto!"

Hinata yanked her finger away awkwardly as a red blush grew across her face.

Sasuke sat down on the chair that was on the opposite side of her's. His dark, black eyes were staring into her shy, innocent white ones.

Hinata felt a massive weight of pressure being dropped helplessly onto her shoulders. She laughed nervously at everyone who was watching. Oh, lord, why was Kakashi-sensei always late?

"Im going to ask you a few questions.." Sasuke continued to stare at her creepily.

"Hashtag married!" A fangirl screamed happily. Her dreams had finally came true. The couple she shipped was going to get-

"Hashtag ew." Another girl put down her ship.

"Hashtag hater." The fangirl growled at her as a tiny, angry frown grew across her face.

"You two, shut your mouths."

"Go cut your ugly and uneven ponytail, Ino." They both snapped at her in unison.

"Say that to my hair dresser, hoer." Ino stuck her tongue out at them both.

"You can't afford one, honey." The fangirl's frown was then replaced with a sly smirk.

"Ahem, anyways." Sasuke hissed at the fighting girls. "Hinata, do you like Naruto?"

Everyone gasped at his question, including Hinata.

She tapped both her index fingers together worriedly, her body was steaming hot. "No.."

The device beeped loudly. "TRUE!"

The class' eyes widened as they began to watch closely. Examining everything the two classmates did.

Hinata's heart began to slow down with ease. She felt relaxed, but she knew damn well her relaxation wouldn't last very long.

"Do you like anyone in this class?" Sasuke threw another question at her.

Sweat poured down her forehead, she wriggled uncomfortably in her seat. Her face starts to heat up, hotter by every second. "Yes.."

"TRUE" The machine croaked out.

The class or Sasuke didn't know if this was a scam or not, but they were still going to trust it. After all, it might actually turn out to be true.

"Is it a girl..?" Sasuke asked as he raised his eyebrow interestingly.

Hinata laughed joyfully, "No, of course."

"TRUE."

"IT'S LYING. HINATA LIKES ME." A girl cried out from the back. "Ow. You didn't have to slap me!" She frowned angrily.

"Does he have blue eyes?"

"No.." Hinata still didn't feel comfortable. She just felt like she was being interrogated by the police for doing something she never did. Not that she knew what it felt like, but usually you would be worried.

"TRUE."

"So, she doesn't really like Naruto?! We should all sue Karin for her untrustworthy things she calls, 'facts and info'."

"Does he have brown eyes...?" Sasuke impatiently tapped his fingers onto the desk. He was desperate for an answer, and quick.

Hinata bit her lip nervously. "No." She was starting to get used to all this.

"TRUE."

"White eyes?"

Hinata gasped. "Of course not! I don't like one of my relatives!"

"TRUE."

Sasuke sighed. "I don't get any of it. All the boys either have white, brown or blue eyes." He scratched the back of his head.

A tiny smile grew across Hinata's cheeks. "Except your's, Sasuke." She put her hand on his.

Everyone gasped, including Sasuke.

"I like you, Sasuke!" She exclaimed happily, pecking his cheek with excitement. The Uchiha chuckled softly and kissed the top of the Hyuuga's forehead.

"Hey, you okay, Naruto?" The boys laughed.

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked away.

* * *

Author:

This was on SociallyIdiot's account, but I originally wrote this story myself. Go and see her status update if you don't believe me. :)) I lent her my stories and did give her permission to post them. She is deleting the ones I lent to her. So, obviously, all of the stories on her account will be transferred into my account, since I asked her but also because they were originally mine. Only Konoha Academy will be left on her account, for that was actually her story. Don't send hate to her like other people have did, because she did in fact ask me in the first place so.. yeah. Thanks x - Floral.


End file.
